The present invention is directed toward an electrical cord coupling device and more particularly, toward a device that will prevent electrical cords (particularly extension cords) from inadvertently disconnecting.
A typical electrical extension cord has a male end or plug and a female end or socket. Electrical cords are often connected together by mating the female end of one cord with the male end of another cord, thereby extending the length of the cords. This is helpful in various situations such as housework, yard work, as well as industrial businesses. Because the connection is a friction fit, however, the cords tend to disconnect quite easily when pulled apart inadvertently. This can create a potentially hazardous condition especially when powerful electrical tools or devices are in use. Furthermore, having to stop work every time the cords are pulled apart, reconnecting the cords, and then resuming work can become tedious, time-consuming, and a waste of time, money, and resources.
Efforts have been made to ensure that electrical cords do not disconnect inadvertently or to otherwise tighten the connection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,755 to Trager discloses a end cap for electrical plug connections that prevents the inadvertent or accidental separation of female and male connector plugs. However, this device does not appear to accommodate plug connections of varying sizes.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,654 to Blaetz discloses an extension cord protection and locking device for securing and enclosing electrical connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,243 to Carmo discloses a plug and socket connector clamp for maintaining engagement between an electrical plug and mating socket connector. These patents also do not appear to allow for a wide variety of plugs and sockets to be used with the protecting devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple extension cord coupling device that prevents the cords from separating inadvertently and may be used with a wide variety of plugs and sockets.